


Нерассказанная повесть

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я взываю к высоким, суровым горам, чтобы поведать им о тебе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нерассказанная повесть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tale Untold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671266) by [FloatingLeaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingLeaf/pseuds/FloatingLeaf). 



> Бета: kasmunaut, cama.  
> Переведено для команды WTF Tolkien-PJ 2015 на WTF 2015.

Я взываю к высоким, суровым горам, чтобы поведать им о тебе, о твоей красоте, об изгибе твоих бровей, подобных сводам старинного каменного моста.   
  
Я взываю к диким, открытым равнинам, длинным колосьям трав, покачивающимся на ветру, чтобы поведать им о том, как свободно ниспадает вдоль твоей спины золотистое покрывало волос.   
  
Я взываю к быстро текущим рекам и журчащим ручьям, чтобы поведать им о твоей силе, изяществе и проворстве.   
  
Я взываю к легким неторопливым облакам, плывущим в бескрайней синеве летнего неба, чтобы поведать им о том, как твои глаза — еще яснее и бездоннее в своей синеве — искрятся радостью в лучах солнца.  
  
Я взываю к дождю, омывающему землю у моих ног, чтобы поведать ему о том, как одно твое присутствие уносит прочь мои печали… чтобы лишь наполнить их потаенным смыслом.  
  
Я взываю к деревьям, твоим ближайшим товарищам, чтобы поведать им о любви к тебе, о глубокой тоске, струящейся под моей кожей, словно сама жизнь.   
  
И лишь к тебе я не смею воззвать — я смертен, и моя судьба была решена еще прежде, чем я узнал о ней. Я отвожу взгляд от немого вопроса в твоих глазах, когда ты замечаешь мой задумчивый вид. Ибо так суждено — ты найдешь себе спутника, достойного твоего благородного сердца и способного последовать за тобой через великое море, когда придет время.  
  
Я же пойду дорогой, предначертанной мне судьбой, искупая грехи своих предков и пытаясь принести мир на эти многострадальные земли до самого конца моих дней. А после встречу неизменный удел всех смертных и перейду в мир мертвых, храня в потрепанной душе тяжесть невысказанных желаний. Однако там я сброшу ее, хотя останусь нем… и, как прежде, одинок.

  



End file.
